User blog:Imouto-tan/Lolita
Lolita is Info Most of Lolita's past is still a mystery, except that she is originally from the French Revolution. At a young age, Lolita was taken from her mother and father and was sold at a market as a (sex) slave. One of the things that happened to her while she was there was being stripped and shown off naked. During that time, she used to cry out for her mother and father to save her. At some point, Lolita was sold to Lyon, who abused her to the point of her being terrified of him, something that still haunts her. She has something similar to Stockholm syndrome, where the captive starts to sympathize with the captor. Appearance Lolita has light brown hair and golden eyes. Lolita wears a white cloth breastplate with a white and red detailed necktie, and a yellow corset with gold highlights. On her arms, she has detailed white sleeves, with yellow ends. On her legs, she has stockings with black shoes. She has a sturdy yet petite build and is very strong. Her hair also grows a bit longer, reaching down to her mid-back; when she turns to her zodiac form. Attire for Her Various Forms In her Libra Form, Lolita wears a white bikini with yellow ends, with a white cloth wrap covering her bottoms. On her arms, she wears yellow and white gloves, and on her legs, she wears yellow and white boots. She also has scale shaped earrings in this form as well. In this form her Height is 170cm and her Three Sizes are B77-W56-H78. In her Rebellion Form, she wears an elegant dress and on her left arm she wears a golden full-length arm-guard and on her right, a red sleeve. On her legs she wears white thigh-high boots, with red diamond designs. She wears light purple lace panties underneath. In this form her Heigh is 162 cm her Three Sizes are B88-W60-H86 In Half-Angel Form, Lolita has, the appearance of an angelic being, wearing a big yellow hat with a wing design on the front of it. She sports an artificial wing, called Azrael's Plumage on the left side of her body, and has a vibrating white breast plate on her torso. She has a golden skirt with white ends, and white boots with wing-like attachments on each ankle. Underneath her skirt, she wears oddly cut panties that are completely open at the back. In this form her Height is 167cm and her Three Sizes are B83-W57-H84. In Half-Demon From, Lolita wears a black, purple, and red dress with a small black bra underneath as well as a black and red bat themed garter and a black spider-designed crotch-piece. She also carries a weapon that resembles a staff. She has black gloves with red finger tips and high boots with flame like patterns around the ankles, her outfit has several gold bands attached to it as well, one on each arm, one on each upper thigh, and one around her forehead. She also has a crest of some kind located directly under her breasts centered with a blood red gem. She also has horns that wrap around her head somewhat and then turn to point outwards as well as a slender black tail ending in a spearhead type design though this tail is actually a part of her crotch piece. In this form her Height 181cm and her Three Sizes are B89-W69-H86. Personality Lolita is a quiet girl who rarely talks. She likes strange things, for instance, instead of choosing jewelry for her master, she considered two devilish looking cat-dog things. When mad, she usually puffs up her cheeks or stomps her feet on the ground (which causes it to rupture). She is slightly self-conscious about her image, and is frequently the butt of several jokes and running gags. Even though she is physically and emotionally tough, she does have moments when she acts vulnerable. She is secretly very insecure because she always deems herself to be useless compared to the others. Powers Enhanced Unarmed Combat- See Monegasque-Gymnastic Street Fighting Style for more details... Limited Telekinesis- See Abilities for more details.... *Celestial Spheres- See Abilities for more details.... Life-Force Draining Kiss- See Abilities for more details.... Spirit Magic- See Abilities for more details.... Enhanced Intelligence- *Enhanced Reading- *Enhanced Memory- She also possesses a good haptic memory, being able to memorize and select the right sphere for the job. She's also blessed with a photographic memory, Lolita reads dozens of the world's top newspapers and magazines daily and can recall everything she reads on a dime. Supernatural Strength- Strong enough to lift large aircrafts and destroy toughest metals. Enhanced Beauty- Enhanced Dexterity- Supernatural Speed- She is fast enough to run faster than missiles and dodge supersonic attacks. *Flash Step- Supernaturally Dense Tissue- She is durable enough to take powerful explosions and withstand shoots from high caliber guns. Supernatural Stamina- Enhanced Balance- Culinary Intuition- Medical Intuition- Mode Switching- *Libra Form- *Rebellion Form- *Half-Angel Form- *Half-Demon From- Temporary Physical Nonexistence- See Abilities for more details.... Dagger Proficiency- See Abilities for more info... Abilities Despite her general inferiority complex behavior and life as a slave, Lolita is a surprisingly skilled and powerful fighter; she is able to wield her Celestial Sphere with great accuracy and precision. Her personal weapon is the Celestial Sphere, which she wields through Telekinesis. For her to fight seriously against such superior organisms goes against her master’s policy. As such, she prefers long-range combat, although she has plenty of powerful close range attacks, like the Falling Star Kick. Being a half-angel half-demon, she is more powerful than any human, although she is sometimes limited by her vial of holy Lon-Lon milk, with her strength corresponding to how much is spilled. Lolita can also summon the spirits of her fellow slaves to entrap enemies, summoning a multitude of ghost-like beings to hold down a foe. She is capable of flight via gravity manipulation and she can also consume her opponent's life force. When Lolita drains life force, she needs to be near enemies- the life energy flows from the opponents' mouth into Lolita's mouth, and Lolita usually accomplishes this through a kiss. Being a half-angel half-demon, Lolita is gifted with immense magical power. To escape a losing battle, Lolita will become incorporeal, although it can take a few seconds to accomplish. When Lolita assumes incorporeality, a white set of undergarments, and then her clothes disappear, and then she herself disappears as well. Lolita also possesses rapid regeneration abilities. Her injuries heal quickly after attacks. Her outfit is also tied to her health status and concentration, and will vanish if she is relaxed or low on energy. The magic stone is charged with strong defensive magic, and causes a strong vibration to repel damage (causing a considerable stimulation in the process). While the vibrations of Lolita's battle attire are what make them so powerful, the placement of her armor causes those same vibrations to stimulate her intensely. Because of this, she often blushes and writhes as she fights; however, she is still able to function effectively despite the intense sensations, something no one else who tries to wear the armor can do. Knife Proficiency: She has the third best knife proficiency on the girls’ side of Lyon’s slaves, along with Nicki and Melina. Stealth Tactics: As one of the more enthusiastic students in terms of Kana's lessons, Lolita has gained notable skill in grifting, when she successfully drove away two guys by pretending to be a mafia princess. Negotiation: Thanks to Kana's lessons, Lolita has become a skilled negotiator, and she's usually the student the other slaves rely on for the task. Monegasque-Gymnastic Street Fighting Style Lolita's fighting style is called Monegasque-Gymnastic Street Fighting Style. This style is characterized by many dance-like and gymnastic maneuvers - graceful and versatile spins, cartwheels, handstands, tumbles, and pirouettes. Limits Category:Blog posts